ジャルサスの荒野クエスト/簡易リスト
ストーンフーフ・バッドランド あそこへ行って、戻ってきて　（Overthere and Back Again） ' 　下記の場所付近でHITする 　133, -62, -466 　377, 3, -342 　-1055, 242, 450 　-790, -25, -1200 　次のクエストに続く '''Emissary's Courier ' 　391 5 -351で会話 　次のクエストに続く '今こそサイと大暴れ　（When You Mess With the Rhino） ' 　-670, -130, -590付近で狩る 　リピート可でFacがある程度になると次のクエストに続くらしい '易者がお会いになります　（The Diviner Will See You Now） ' 　-924 -79 -978　の洞窟の中 Sel'Nok Cave '''Scout Jamboree 　-647 -123 -541 付近を巡回　 　/tar scout c といったマクロを作って探すと見つけやすい プロパガンダ拡散　（Propaganda Proliferation） 　145 -57 -517 周辺に落ちているページ 反乱者から乱をもらう　（Taking the Surge from Insurgents） 　145 -57 -517　周辺で狩る 基地の謎　（Mystery at the Battlement） 　230 -40 -20 付近で狩る ホットラインの担い手 　394.00, 5.00, -350.00 樹液捕りゲーム　（A Game of Grab Sap） 　-994 -105 -586 付近で狩る もうちょっとだけ 　-994 -105 -586 付近で狩る 苦しめるスピリットシャード 　-772 -119 -789 付近で狩る 足１本につき、３つあります 　-994 -105 -586 付近で狩る Iksar Hero 落ちるのは頭か尾か　（Head or Tales） 　-694 -25 -69 付近で狩る 　報告は　-141 -15 180 行方の知れなかったもの 　-1703 270 -39 セルノック本営 誘導作戦は仕込が大事 　-1401 207 467 　-1458 203 508 　-1406 204 538 　-1473 206 322 　-1512 205 340 　-1592 206 327 　-1642 208 325　等 　一度置いた場所でも、しばらくするとまた置けるようになるらしい 魔獣退治のエキスパート 　-1724 221 252　付近で狩る 吸い取れば空 　doracurionのHPを減らしてからアイテムを使う 戦王のもとへ！ 　 -996, -67, -980 で会話 アッパーコマンドキャンプ お会いしたくて候、Sergeant Slithess　（Heads Off to the Sergeant） 　-149 50 335 ダナク・リージョンへのドラキュリオン・ドネーション　（Dracurion Donations for the Danak Legion） 　-694 -25 -69 付近で狩る 根っからの悪党　（Bad to the Bones） 　250, -67, -463 付近で狩る ラクリンの鉱石、もしくは死　（Luclin Ore Death） 　-34 -93 -206 付近で採集 ダンシス少尉の新しい脚は：わ・た・し　（Lieutenant Dansiss Gets New Legs: Me） 　 -145, -40, 1140 アテンション・プリーズ　（Commanding Attention) 　-1422 217 1363 スカイファイア山脈 立ち上がれ、Commander Glish　（Your Glish is My Command(er)） 　-1825 213 776 付近でhit 　周辺のDracurionを倒す 救出前のひと仕事（Skyfire Exterminator） 　-1409 206 961　付近で狩る ドローグ家からの脱出　（Escape From the House of Droag） 　-1840 210 786　付近の檻を開け、アイテムを使う（要装備） 　一人ずつ連れ戻さなければならない模様 港で会いましょう　（Workin' the Docks） 　-205 -40 1197　で報告 ダナク造船所 死んだ魚、青い魚　（Dead Fish, Blue Fish） 　316 -37 1271 付近で狩る 何かがおかしいぞ　（Something Fishy is Going On） 　378 -65 1368 付近の水中にある 学者を囲め　（Ring Around the Scholar) 　-246 -34 1140 Sergeant Slithessを探して　（Seeking Sergeant Slithess） 　-148 50 336 直ちに報告を！　（Direct Reports!） 　報告書 　-185 -41 -35 　-180 -41 -88 　-108 -48 1227 　-183 -33 1079 　-252 -34 1128 　-295 -48 1373 　物資リスト 　155 6 808 塔の屋上 　440 -11 547 塔の屋上 　18 13 120　塔の屋上 　-187 -41 -33 　-148 50 340 カメよりウサギがいいな　（I'd Rather be the Hare...） 　-354 -43 1201　付近で狩る 危険水域！　（Deadly Waters!） 　Terrorspine Shark　を倒す 　Runewake Impaler　を倒す Somersの沈んだ私物を回収！　（Somers' Sunk and Salvaged!） 　-352 -69 1348 　-400 -69 1381 　-361 -79 1392 　-414 -63 1357 　-422 -70 1392 ネクロマンサーのシチューのレシピ　（A Recipe for the Necromancer Stew） 　-824 -110 -780付近の幽霊を倒す 　-49 -8 -111付近の骸骨を倒す 　次のクエストに続く おぞましき淋欲　（Utterly Vial） 　スカイファイア山脈でa gnashing devourerを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 船乗りは死後も船乗り　（Once a Marine, Always a Marine!） 　-272 -37 1124で会話　その後しばらく待っているとhitする模様 　次のクエストに続く 超然たる巻物　（Super Scroll） 　-120 -43 1123で会話 　次のクエストに続く 朝にハンマーでぶったたく　（I'd Hammer in the Morning） 　-101 -40 1110で伝説のハンマーの足を買う 　-863 -18 -1160で伝説のハンマーの頭を買う 　-986 -67 -985で伝説のハンマーの爪を買う クラン・ストームシールド A Dangerous Game! Test of Stone! 　480 -44 503 付近で狩る A Dangerous Game! Test of Fang! 　480 -44 503 付近で狩る A Dangerous Game! Test of Hoof! 　530 -43 777 付近で狩る A Dangerous Game! Test of Claw! 　557 -55 -49 付近のサソリ Game of Aggression! Game of Ire! Game of Pain! Game of Umbrage! ガナックの胸壁 遺跡はもういいって　（Don't ruins my day...） 　-325 -61 -531　で採集 　周辺にいる骨を倒す 武器？ 何のことだ？　（Weapons? What Weapons?） 　153 -58 -515 付近でAn iksar insurgent を倒す どこもかしこの箱が　（Here a Crate, There a Crate...） 　230, -37, 23 　137, -58, -509 　-100, 10, -783 　一つ足らないが、REPOPするので、３箇所拾ったら最初の場所に戻って待てば拾える 鉱石と防具を引き換えに　（Armor ore Weapons!） 　bedded ore から採集する（要採掘スキル３４０以上）　ヴェンリルの王冠付近に多い 　-102 -40 1114　で会話 　-182 -33 1080　で会話 スケルロスの基地 どえらい仕事　（A Grave Job） 　945 -129 74 で採集 Decapitator Exterminator 　531 -42 -84 付近で狩る さらなる要人との出会い　（To the Next Master） 　690 -34 -279 スコーピオンには要注意　（Scorpikis Your Tail Goodbye） 　635 -92 12　付近で狩る 魚が一匹、魚が二匹　（One Fish, Two Fish） 　355 -11 1055　付近で狩る もう一つの貝殻ゲーム　（Another Shell game） 　川沿いで見つかる。１分前後でREPOP 　1037 -41 8 　1044 -41 106 　1036 -40 199 　952 -41 321　等 死んだグラインドフーフを使って出来ること101　（101 Things to Do With a Dead Grindhoof） 　511 -44 440　付近で狩る ストーングリント・ナックル・クラッカー　（Stoneglint Knuckle Crackers） 　460 -44 461　付近で狩る 砂漠での生存法、その8　（Desert Survival Tactic Number Eight） 　587 -40 -128　付近で狩る アグレッシブ・ピンク・クッション　（Aggressive Pin Cushions） 　572 -40 301　付近で狩る グラインドフーフを諦めるな　（Keep Your Nose to the Grindhoof） 　511 -44 440　付近で狩る 毛皮を見つけろ　（Plushy Hides to Seek） 　357 -43 556　付近で狩る スコールピキスの封印　（Sealed With Scorpikis） 　-794 -23 -1191 この家にシャーマンはいますか？（Is There a Shaman in the House?） 　-2472 306 637 赤、白、神殿、死の香り　（Red, White and Dead） 　-2388 283 436　付近でhit 　-2429 214 1378　付近でhit 　-2454 228 1362　にある死体を調べる 来れるはドラクニド　（Along Came a Drachnid） 　-2364 257 955　の洞窟で狩る 　洞窟の奥　-2268 233 923　で採集 峠の我が書　（Tome Sweet Tome） 　an ashfire drake　は赤の王の宮殿付近 　a magmatic destroyer　は溶岩の底にいる。-1508 190 1204　や　-1223 224 1320　などで発見 　火砕性の花粉はセルノック本営付近の川に沢山ある メディカスの道　（A Path for Medicus） 　すぐ近くにPOPする　shaman medicusの霊的プロジェクション　にアイテムを使う 　-889 186 339　付近でhit 　報告は　-793 -23 -1191 その他 中立的な信仰的立場 警戒態勢の塊 　715 -126 80のNPCと話して、VoESのBoss部屋の真ん中のツボを持ち帰り 　クエくれた人に届けると、戦闘